Caído En La Segunda Dimensión
by Samary Danna
Summary: América miro asustado al "Inglaterra" que tenía delante, ya que ¡había intentado violarle! Y, lo peor de todo, es que esa no era la única cosa extraña que había hecho su novio. Salió huyendo a pedir ayuda, para devolverlo a la normalidad, a los demás países; más...¡todos se encontraban igual de locos que Inglaterra!
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: **Aquí traigo otro fic, de humor por supuesto :D… eso ya era obvio, ¿no?

**Pareja**: AlfredxArthur [AmericaxEngland]

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen… porque si fueran míos, Hetalia, sería solamente yaoi X3

_**PRÓLOGO **_

América entró escandalosamente en la casa de su novio, Inglaterra, mientras gritaba su nombre; nadie contestó. Raro, ya que normalmente un Arthur, echando humo por las orejas, le gritaba que dejase de ser tan infantil e idiota, claro, después de intentar tirarle algún objeto que tuviera a mono y darle en la cabeza.

-¡Iggy, sal de una vez! -volvió a gritar por segunda vez, pero seguía sin haber ninguna respuesta- ¡AAAAA! ¡A lo mejor se fue y me dejo por otro! Seguro que se fue con un narcotraficante musculoso con una cicatriz atravesándole el rostro…. y… ¡ahora mismo se estarán casando en las vegas! ...y… y…. ¡Después tendrán un montón de bebes adorables y cejones! -se tiró de rodillas al suelo mientras lloraba nada afeminadamente, es decir, lloraba como el macho-cachas-pelo-en-pecho que era- ¡NO, ESPERA! Eso no puede ser verdad, porque sí se hubiera ido habría cogido, por lo menos, sus CDs de porno gay-razonó mientras se levantaba del suelo animadamente, aunque, la verdad, los CDs que habían tirados en la mesa de la esquina se los había dejado él hace dos días.

Para tranquilizarse del todo, Alfred, se puso a pensar; cosa no muy común a decir verdad, hasta se podía ver el humo que salía de su cerebro por sobre esforzarse. A pesar de todo eso, llegó a una conclusión útil: sí su Inglaterra no le oía, es porque no estaba dentro de la casa y, por tanto, debía estar en el jardín trasero. Se encamino hacía allí con una sonrisa, feliz por haber resuelto el misterio.

-¡Amor, por fin te encuentro! -Alfred, nada más entrar en el jardín, y ver a Arthur, dijo estas palabras para después correr a abrazarlo- No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías -ahora restregaba su mejilla contra la del inglés.

-¿Qué haces, idiota? -un enfadado Arthur le pego un puñetazo a Alfred para alejarlo- ¡Asustarás a mi unicornio! -después de decir esto se giró hacía su izquierda, para acariciar a la nada, o por lo menos es lo que veía Alfred- Tranquilo, bonito

-¡Estúpido y monopolizador de cejones sexys, unicornio! -gritó un celoso Alfred mientras pateaba en el lugar que estaba acariciando el inglés

-¡Idiota! -es lo último que pudo oír antes de que algo le golpeara tan fuerte que lo mandó volando unos metros más para allá, además de perder la conciencia; lo que es seguro, es que Arthur no fue.

A América le pitaban los oídos terriblemente y, también, podía sentir a alguien llamándolo.

-Loveeeeee, despieeeerta -era una voz chillona, aunque parecida a la de Inglaterra, cosa muy extraña a decir verdad- Loveeee, venga

-WHAT? -gritó Alfred al abrir los ojos y ver a su novio pegado a él mientras le besaba el cuello.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Queréis una conti? Una cosa: no puedo prometer una actualización muy seguida, aunque prometo que daré mi máximo esfuerzo. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Chao! _


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A:** ¡Por fin pude escribir el siguiente capítulo! Me pase toda la semana intentándolo ¡pero no había tiempo! D: …Bueno, gracias por todos vuestros favs, follows y comentarios *-*

**Advertencias**: Intento de violación (?)

_**ENGLAND**_

-WHAT? -gritó Alfred al abrir los ojos y ver a su novio pegado a él mientras le besaba el cuello.

-¡Por fin! Pensé que no te ibas a despertar nunca -Inglaterra, o por lo menos lo parecía, se levantó del suelo mientras ayudaba a Alfred a hacerlo también. Cabe mencionar que en el rostro llevaba una sonrisa inexplicablemente dulce y tierna, sin mencionar que había pasado por alto el incidente del cuello- Vamos, pasa -después de decir esto, cogió de la mano a su acompañante y lo metió en casa.

-¿Huh? -Alfred pestañeó confundido, ya que, si no recordaba mal, antes de perder el conocimiento estaban en el jardín trasero; y, en ese momento, estaban delante de la casa. Además, Arthur debería estar muy enfadado, porque había pateado a su unicornio. Aunque no se arrepentía de nada, ya que…. ¡esa _cosa_ estaba acaparando toda la atención que debería ser _solo_ suya!- ¿No estás enfadado porque patee a tu unicornio? -preguntó para asegurarse.

-¿De qué hablas? -Arthur empezó a reír como un histérico- Yo no tengo ningún unicornio, es más, yo no creo en esas cosas. Hoy estás raro… Seme sincero: has vuelto a darle duro a las drogas, ¿verdad? -titubeó un segundo- Sé que tú trabajo es muy estresante, pero no sé…. Además, ¿a qué viene esa ropa de payaso?

Alfred volvió a desmayarse, y no era para menos, ya que su novio además de atacarle le había dicho que ¡no cree en unicornios! ¡¿Qué vendría después?! ¡¿El apocalipsis?!¡¿Arthur haciéndole un estriptis?!

-¡Wow! -exclamó Arthur, porque no se esperó que se volviera a perder la conciencia- Alfie está muy raro hoy. ¡Normalmente es tan frío e inexpresivo!... Pero de las dos maneras me dan ganas de violarlo -su expresión cambió completamente, ahora era una mucho más preocupante- Bueno, mejor lo llevo al sofá -su cara volvió a ser normal, es decir, que volvió a tener su expresión dulce y tierna.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -se preguntó Alfred al despertarse unos minutos después, pero en voz alta.

-Que te has desmayado -Arthur le explicó esto a Alfred mientras le daba la espalda, ya que estaba preparando una bandeja con algo de comer y café.

-¡YO NO ME HE DESMAYADO! ¡SOLO LAS NENITAS HACEN ESO, Y YO SOY TODO UN MACHO Y UN HEROE! -chilló histéricamente este, para después calmarse un poco- ¿Sabes? ¡Tuve un sueño súper extraño! Soñé que decías que no creías en unicornios. Ja, ja, ja… ¿Tú te crees?

-Love, que tontito eres -dijo con una sonrisa dulce Arthur mientras se giraba hacía él- Eso pasó hace cinco minutos. Toma un pastelito para calmarte. –le tendió la bandeja.

-Yo…. -la boca Alfred formó una o perfecta, estaba demasiado impactante, ¡tenía que hacer algo ya!- Gracias… -de momento optó por coger un pastelito, ya que no parecía hecho por Arthur; era demasiado apetecible como para ser suyo- ¿Los has comprado? -preguntó de forma curiosa antes de dar un mordisco

-Ja, ja, ja De verdad que estás raro. Tú sabes que siempre los hago yo -contestó este con otra sonrisa.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Está bueno! -chilló Alfred mientras tiraba el pastelito al suelo y lo miraba como si fuese un monstruo deforme- ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ? y ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MI IGGY? -después de preguntar esto levantó la vista para mirarlo directamente, pero se quedó congelado; delante de él estaba Inglaterra con cara de enfado, pero no era una normal, sino que, más bien, tenía un aura morada alrededor, algo parecido a lo de Rusia.

- ¡Me he hartado! ¡Eso fue lo último que soporté! -dijo Arthur mientras se le posaba encima y se desabrochaba la camisa, además de que en su rostro había una sonrisa sádica- Pensé ser amable contigo, porque estabas muy raro; pero se acabó… Voy a metértela hasta que tengas que usar silla de ruedas -empezó a besarle y lamerle el cuello violentamente

-¡Socorro! ¡Voy a ser violado! –Alfred estaba desesperado. ¡Su novio definitivamente estaba completamente ido y necesitaba ayuda!

-De esta no vas a salir, Jones -explicó Arthur, además, el aura morado seguía ahí; pero el sonido persistente del teléfono interrumpió sus acciones- Fuck! -se levantó de encima de Alfred- Como se te ocurra hacer siquiera un intento de escapar, te castro. –después se fue al piso de arriba para contestar al teléfono.

Alfred sin dudarlo salió corriendo fuera de la casa. ¡Necesitaba buscar ayuda! Lo primero que pensó es irse al aeropuerto; y lo hizo.

-¡Un billete de avión, para el vuelo que salga antes fuera del país! -gritó histérico a la señora que lo atendía.

-El próximo es dentro de una hora, va a… -intentó explicarle la señora.

-¡No me importa, señora! ¡Deme el puto billete! –le soltó sin siquiera pensárselo.

-A-aquí tiene -contestó esta con el miedo reflejado en la cara.

Alfred cogió el billete, y en cuanto le dijeron a dónde ir, se fue a toda prisa.

*Una hora después*

-Por fin estoy a salvo y dentro de un avión… Aunque no tengo ni idea a donde voy -dijo para sí mismo.

-Señoras y señores, gracias por escoger volar con nosotros, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino… -el piloto, convenientemente, comenzó a explicarlo- … Escocia, les avisáremos.

-What? ¿Me voy con Scott? -se preguntó al oírlo- Pero no es una mala idea después de todo, ya que seguro es el candidato perfecto para hacer que mi Iggy vuelva a la normalidad, solo falta convencerlo… Mmmm, ¿dónde estaba Escocia? ¿Cuánto va a durar el vuelo?-sacó un mapa de Estados Unidos para mirarlo- Curioso, aquí no dice nada de Escocia….. ¡Bah! Mejor simplemente esperar.

* * *

_Espero no haberos decepcionado, porque como podéis ver este no es 2p!England, si no, más bien, una adaptación. Es que… ¡No domino el humor negro! D: Pero a mí, personalmente, me ha gustado bastante, además, creo que es lo contrario al Iggy normal._

_Sí os ha gustado, no olvidéis dejar un review, porfa *-*_

_Byeeeee_


End file.
